


“I feel like I can’t breathe.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Gratuitous fluff involving rokassa juice





	“I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Julian complained, half-teasing as Garak placed a mug of rokassa juice on the nightstand before slipping into the bed beside his lover.

“Oh hush,” Garak replied, sliding one arm around Julian’s waist and moving closer so he could see the PADD in Julian’s hand. He picked the rokassa juice back up and dramatically took a sip.

Julian pretended to gag before turning back to his reading.

After a few minutes, Garak, apparently tired of reading medical journals over Julian’s shoulder, began to lightly stroke his thumb along Julian’s stomach. When that did not produce the desired result, Garak lowered his head and began to kiss from Julian’s shoulder up his neck. When Garak kissed behind Julian’s ear, he drew a chuckle from the younger man.

“Alright, I’m not going to get any reading done if you’re going to be like this,” Julian said, placing the PADD on the other nightstand. He turned back to Garak just in time for the Cardassian to pull him into a passionate kiss. “You taste like rokassa juice,” Julian complained when they broke apart.

Garak smirked. “I’m afraid you’ll just have to learn to enjoy the flavor.”

Julian sighed, but pulled Garak in for another kiss.


End file.
